1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, and, more particularly, to printers having a controllable operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, may typically be selectively operated in one of a plurality of different modes. In the case of an ink jet printer, one such mode may be a high quality mode which provides a high quality print job. Alternatively, the ink jet printer may be operated in a relatively lower quality ink saver mode wherein certain available pixels are essentially xe2x80x9cblocked outxe2x80x9d such that ink is not deposited on the print medium at a corresponding location. In the case of an electrophotographic printer (e.g., a laser printer), the printer may similarly be operated in different modes to use different amounts of toner for a specific job.
With conventional printers, the printer is usually switched from one mode of operation to another by depressing a button on the printer, or alternatively sending a signal from an attached host computer to the printer. With such known printers, however, there is no controlled access to the printer for switching from one mode of operation to another. Any person may either depress a button on the printer or send an appropriate signal from the host computer to the printer to switch from one mode of operation to another.
A problem with known printers is that it is not possible to prevent a person from utilizing a printer in a mode of operation which consumes a relatively large amount of a consumable supply, such as ink, toner or paper, over a predetermined unit of time. For example, a color ink jet printer attached to a host computer may be used primarily for producing business-type graphics, presentations, etc. Nonetheless, children may also have access to the printer and use the same for printing created artwork, clip art, etc. Although the activities associated with such print jobs provide children with entertainment and education, the person desiring to use the printer for business purposes may wish to limit use of the consumable supplies in the printer so that adequate consumable supplies are later available for the production of business-type work product.
What is needed in the art is an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, which allows controlled access to selected features and/or (sub)systems of the printer.
The present invention provides an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, having controlled access to selected features and/or (sub)systems. The controlled access allows a selected usage of consumable supplies, such as ink or toner.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an image forming apparatus including a print engine operable in at least two modes, and an access control system connected to and controlling the print engine. The access control system includes an access control key for allowing selective and discriminate switching of the print engine from one of the at least two modes to an other of the at least two modes, such as from an economy mode to a high quality mode, or vice versa.
An advantage of the present invention is that controlled access is provided to certain printer features and/or (sub) systems.
Another advantage is that a consumption rate of consumable supplies, such as ink or toner, may be controlled.